Même si tout nous oppose !
by GinieC
Summary: Junho et Junsu arrive en France , ils ont alors 1 an
1. Chapter 1

Voilà maintenant 5 ans que Junsu, Junho et leurs parents ont quitté la Corée pour la France, les enfants étaient alors âgés de 1 an lorsqu'ils sont arrivé chez la riche famille qui venait d'employer leurs parents, cette famille avait une fille, elle aussi avait 1 an .  
Les parents de cette dernière menant tous deux de grande carrière, ils étaient souvent en déplacement, Madame Kim s'occupa donc de l'éducation de la petite, ainsi que de l'entretien de la maison, Monsieur Kim quant à lui était chargé d'entretenir l'immense jardin de la propriété et du petit bricolage d'intérieur .  
Les 3 enfants furent élevés comme frère et sœur,on leurs apprit à parler, à marcher ensemble, ils étaient même baignés tous les 3 en même temps ,ils étaient devenu inséparables .

Aujourd'hui ils ont 6 ans et leur complicité est toujours aussi forte, quand Mme Kim cherche Virginie pour lui faire prendre son bain, il lui suffit de trouver l'un de ses fils.

Virginie sauta dans les bras de ses parents qui venaient de rentrer après une semaine passé loin de la maison, ils embrassèrent leur fille et allèrent prendre place à la salle à manger, Mme Kim leur apporta le repas et retourna dans la petite maison au bout du jardin manger avec sa famille .

_Maman ?

_Oui ma chérie ?

_Pourquoi Junsu et Junho ne viennent pas manger avec nous ?

_Parce qu'ils mangent avec leurs parents tout comme toi .

_Pourquoi Ils ne viennent pas tous avec nous alors ?

_Parce qu'ils sont nos employés Virginie , maintenant tu te tais et tu manges . _Lui dit sèchement son père_.

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir, elle déteste quand il parle de cette façon à leur fille, après tout ce n'est qu'une enfants les statut employé et employeur ne veulent rien dire pour elle, Junsu et Junho sont ses amis et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle ne peut pas manger avec eux quand ses parents sont là.

Arrivée au dessert la petite n'en voulut pas, une fois le dessert terminé ses parents lui déposèrent un bisou sur le front en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et montèrent dans leurs chambres prendre une douche, ensuite ils se glissèrent dans leurs lits pour bouquiner un peu avant de dormir , laissant la petite au soin de Mme Kim.  
Virginie courut dans la cuisine, prit la mousse au chocolat qu'elle n'avait pas mangée au repas et 3 petites cuillères, elle traversa le jardin pour rejoindre la maisonnette des Kim.  
Elle frappa à la porte, Mr Kim eut à peine ouvert la porte qu'elle montait déjà l'escalier pour aller rejoindre Junsu et Junho dans leurs chambres, elle les retrouva sous la tente qu'ils avaient faite avec des couvertures accrochées aux chaises de leurs bureaux .  
Les 3 enfants s'installèrent à l'intérieur, Virginie au milieu de Junsu et Junho, elle leur donne une cuillère et partage son dessert avec eux .

_J'imagine que c'est Virginie qui vient de monter l'escalier ? ._dit Mme Kim qui venait d'arriver_

_Qui d'autre que Virginie arriverait ici en courant une mousse au chocolat a la main ?

Mr et Mme Kim sourirent, ils étaient habitués, c'était tous les jours la même chose, elle ne mangeait jamais son dessert pour ensuite le partager avec les garçons.

Il est 20h30 quand Mme Kim monte dans la chambre de ses fils afin de ramener Virginie chez elle, elle s'agenouille devant leurs tentes et sourit attendri devant la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux, les 3 enfants sont endormi allongé les uns à coté des autres, Virginie toujours au milieu des deux garçons et ils se tiennent la main. Mme Kim les réveille en douceur , cela lui fit un pincement au cœur, ils sont si mignons mais elle n'a pas d'autre choix, en temps normal elles les auraient laissés mais les parents de Virginie sont à la maison et ils n'accepteraient pas cela .  
_Hum, gémit la petite à moitié endormie, Je veux rester avec Junsu et Junho.

_Stp maman, laisse la rester avec nous, _lui dit Junsu l'implorant des yeux _

_Oui maman stp, on sera sage, _enchérit Junho _

_Ce n'est pas possible, ses parents sont à la maison

Virginie fit un bisou sur la bouche des garçons, c'était devenu courant pour eux, ils ne voient aucun mal le dedans, a 6 ans ça n'a pas la même signification que pour les adultes.

La cloche de l'école sonna la fin de la journée, Virginie se précipita dehors, elle a vraiment hate de retrouver Junsu et Junho .  
Pendant ce temps Mme Kim attendait patiemment devant l'école, ses fils à ses côtés .  
La petite sauta dans les bras des garçons , puis ils prirent le chemin du retour en ce tenant par la main, Junsu et Junho de chaque côté d'elle .  
Mme Kim les suivit le sourire aux lèvres, si seulement les adultes pouvaient avoir l'innocence et l'insouciance de ses 3 là, pour eux il n'y a ni classe sociale , ni origine, juste l'amitié .

Une fois chez eux les garçons décidèrent de faire du vélo .

_On va faire du vélo, tu viens Virginie . _Lui cria Junsu _

_Non, _répondit la fillette la tête basse _

_Tu n'aimes pas le vélo ?, _lui demanda Mme Kim qui venait de se mettre à sa hauteur _

_Je ne sais pas en faire, papa n'a pas encore eu le temps de m'apprendre

_Je vais t'apprendre, tu veux ? _lui proposa Mr Kim _

_Oh oui, _dit-elle folle de joie_

Mr Kim prit le vélo de la petite, l'aida à monter dessus et lui expliqua ce qu'ils allaient faire.  
Les deux garçons regardèrent avec attention les progrès de leurs amies, ils l'encourageaient quand elle en avait besoin .

Au bout d'une bonne heure, Mr Kim décida de la lâcher, elle parcourut quelque mètre , perdit l'équilibre et tomba.  
Junho et Junsu se précipitèrent vers elle, ils l'aidèrent à se relever,Junho l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la maison, elle a un genou écorché .

La mère des garçons sorti la trousse de secours pour nettoyer le genou blessé de la fillette .  
Junsu lui prit le désinfectant des mains

_C'est moi qui le fais, tu vas lui faire mal , _dit-il à sa mère_

Cette dernière Souria malgré sa surprise et le laissa faire  
Il nettoya délicatement le genou endolori de son amie

_Voila, c'est fini, ça te fait mal ?

Virginie lui fit un petit oui de la tête .

_Un bisou magique et ça ira mieux tu va voir , _lui dit-il avant de faire un bisou à son genou_  
Les deux enfants échangèrent un sourire avant de repartir dehors pour jouer dans la pelouse cette fois .

4 ans plus tard ….

Nous sommes début Janvier , les 3 enfants ont fêté leurs 10 ans le mois dernier lors d'une petite fête organisée par les Kim .  
Une fois de plus cette année les parents de Virginie n'étaient pas là pour son anniversaire, ils n'avaient pas pris la peine non plus de lui choisir un cadeau, ils s'étaient contenté de lui donner de l'argent .  
Elle demanda à Mme Kim de l'emmener au centre commercial, histoire de dépenser l'argent de ses parents.

Elle entra dans un premier magasin, une boutique de vêtements .

_Je voudrais une nouvelle robe, _dit-elle tout sourire à Mme Kim_

Elle garda les 2 choisies par ses amis .  
La boutique suivante fut un magasin spécialisé dans le sport .

_ Virginie il n'y a que des choses pour le sport ici , _lui fit remarquer madame Kim _

_Je sais, j'ai besoin de quelque chose ici  
Elle choisit un ballon de foot et un gant de base-ball .

_Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? Tu ne joues ni au foot ni au base-ball , _dit Mme Kim étonné _

_C'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mes amoureux

_Tes amoureux ? _lui demanda elle amusé _

_Oui ,Junsu aime le foot et Junho le base-ball

_C'est ton argent, achète quelque chose pour toi, et puis ce sont tes amoureux maintenant ?

_J'ai besoin de rien, je veux leur faire un cadeau, oui ce sont mes amoureux, on va se marier quand on sera plus grand .

_Ah bon, si vous le dites, _Mme Kim ria beaucoup face à l'innocence de la fillette_

une fois revenus à la maison, virginie offrit ses cadeaux a Junsu et junho. ceux ci, ravis, voulurent aussitot essayer leurs cadeaux, ils sortirent dans le jardin suivit de près par la demoiselle .  
Il commença à pleuvoir, cela amusa beaucoup les enfants, c'était drôle de jouer sous la pluie .  
Mr Kim leur demanda de rentrer immédiatement .

_Regardez dans quel état vous êtes . Les garçons aller mettre vos manteaux à séché. Et toi Virginie, tu es sorti sans manteau par ce froid ? Tu vas être malade .

Elle sécha la petite imprudente et partie avec elle dans la salle de bain .  
Elle fit couler un bain chaud pour la réchauffer, les lèvres de cette dernière avaient viré aux bleues .

Une fois le bain prit elle lui mit un chaud pyjama et l'emmitoufla dans une couverture avant de la déposer sur le canapé devant la télé .  
Virginie toussa, elle tremblote, Mme Kim posa sa main sur son front, il était chaud.  
Elle appela le médecin, une fois ce dernier passé, elle essaya de faire manger quelque chose à la petite qui refusa .  
Elle la mit donc dans son lit et resta près d'elle toute la nuit .  
Le matin le trio ce reforma dans le lit de la malade .

Le trio a grandit , ils ont maintenant 12 ans , les années n'ont rien changé a leurs complicité ...

Mr et Mme Kim étaient heureux, les parents de Virginie allaient développer leurs affaires en Corée, ils allaient donc déménager là bas et les Kim les suivaient évidemment, ils étaient heureux de pouvoir repartir chez eux .  
Les 3 enfants étaient tout excité, Junsu et Junho étaient impatients de voir leur pays natal, ils n'avaient aucun souvenir de la Corée, ils l'avaient quitté quand ils étaient encore des bébés .  
Virginie elle avait hâte de découvrir le pays qui avait vue naître il y a 12 ans les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie .

La langue ne serait pas un problème pour eux, Mme Kim avait tenu à ce que ses fils connaissent leur langue maternelle.  
Elle leur avait donc enseigné et bien entendu là où ce trouvé Junsu et Junho, Virginie y était aussi, elle avait donc apprit le Coréen avec eux .

Les parents de cette dernière ont acheté une luxueuse villa aux abords de Séoul et une jolie petite maison pour les Kim a était ajouté sur le terrain à côté de celle-ci. Ils ont acheté le terrain libre à côté pour être certain de n'avoir aucun voisin et par la même occasion agrandir le jardin et y mettre une grande piscine.

quelques mois apres leur arrivée ...

Le déménagement pour Séoul c'est bien passer, les parents de Virginie sont parti les premiers, elle a suivi avec les Kim .

Ils se sont bien intégré à la vie à Séoul, les garçons attendent Virginie chaque jour à la sortie des cours , ce qui provoque des jalousies, les garçons sont de plus en plus beau il faut dire .

Ce soir comme tous les soirs, les jumeaux vont chercher leurs amies .  
Ils courent tout le long du chemin , ils sont en retard aujourd'hui, leurs camarades de classes les ayant retenu par curiosité sur leur vie en France .

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, comme ils l'imaginaient tout le monde était sortie .  
Ils allaient partir quand des cris se firent entendre .

_Lâchez-moi, je n'ai rien sur moi je vous dis .

Junho réagit instinctivement, il avait reconnu la voix de Virginie.  
Il suivit les cris et arriva dans la petite ruelle à côté du collège de Virginie .  
Virginie était plaquée contre le mur, en pleure et murmuraient les noms de ses amis.

_Lâchez là, _cria Junho_

_Te mêle pas de ça, _dit l'un des deux agresseurs _

_Si je vais m'en mêler, lâche tout de suite mon amie

_Oh tu dois être l'un des deux gars qu'elle implore de lui venir en aide depuis tout à l'heure . _Dis le meneur_

Virginie fut jetée au sol et ses deux agresseurs fondirent sur Junho  
Sachant que son frère n'avait pas besoin d'aide Junsu couru vers elle et la prit dans ses bras .

_Désolé d'être arrivé en retard, ça ne serait pas arrivé si on avait été là a l'heure.

_Ce n'est pas votre faute, il voulait piquer de l'argent à une petite bourge voilà tout, lui dit elle en larmes

_Calmes toi, ça va aller, plus personne ne te touchera, je te promets .

Junho n'eut aucun mal à régler leurs comptes aux deux idiots . Elle remercia les garçons de lui être venue en aide et ils prirent tous les 3 le chemin du retour .


	2. Chapter 2

3 ans étaient passés depuis l'agression de Virginie, les garçons ont eu beaucoup de mal à la laisser rentrer seule à la maison .

Il est et 15h Junsu est dans le jardin il n'a pas cours cet après-midi, il veut profiter du beau temps en ce chaud mois de mai, il se mit sous l'énorme cerisier au fond du jardin son carnet de chanson à la main, il aime la musique et aime tout autant composer des chansons , qu'il chante ensuite uniquement pour Junho et Virginie .

Il regarda l'heure à son poignet, 15h45, Virginie ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, ses cours se finissaient à 15h30.  
Elle vient justement de passer le pas de la porte , elle jette son sac dans l'entrée et va directement à la cuisine, elle dépose un bisou sur la joue de Mme Kim.  
Elle pique 3 biscuits que cette dernière venait juste de faire et s'enfuir dehors avant que Mme Kim ne lui râle dessus pour les biscuits volés encore trop chauds .  
Elle adresse un signe de la main à Mr Kim qui tond la pelouse et court vers le cerisier, c'est toujours la bas qu'ils se retrouvent depuis qu'ils sont arrivaient en Corée quand il avait 10 ans ,, aujourd'hui ils ont 15 ans rien n'a changé.

Elle se laisse tomber a coté de Junsu, passe les bras autour de son cou .  
_Salut toi ! lui dit elle en lui donnant un bisou sur les lèvres  
_Salut, lui dit il en souriant, arrête de m'embrasser sur la bouche, tu sais bien qu'on a plus le droit de faire ça a notre âge .  
_Je m'en fiche, il y a personne de toute façon , ça te dérange pas d'habitude .Lui dit elle en lui donnant l'un des biscuits volé un peu plutôt .

Ils se sourient, ils n'ont jamais réellement arrêté de se faire ce genre de bisous quand ils étaient entre eux, ils ne le faisaient juste plus en public, les autres n'auraient pas compris, ils auraient peut-être trouvé cela mal saint, pour eux c'est juste une marque d'affection, ils le font depuis qu'ils ont 3 ans ,à cet âge tout le monde trouve ça mignon mais quand on grandit ça dérange.

_Il n'est pas là Junho ? Demanda elle  
_Non tu sais bien qu'aujourd'hui il a son entraînement de base-ball.  
_Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié  
_Tsss petite tête  
Elle lui donna un coup de coude .  
_Tien, c'était pour lui mais comme il n'est pas là mange le, lui dit elle en lui donnant le biscuit .  
_On partage .  
_Non, je dois faire attention à ma ligne  
_Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça  
_ Tu fais quoi ?  
_J'écris une chanson, du moins c'est ce que je faisais avant qu'une chieuse arrive, dit il en souriant  
_Ok, je te laisse .  
Elle se Lève pour partir, il l'attrape par le bras et la tire contre lui, il passe son bras autour de son cou et elle pose sa tête sur son épaule .  
_Je plaisante, ça marche à chaque fois , tu me connais quand même  
_Oui, mais j'aime bien quand tu me retiens, lui dit elle en souriant .

Virginie alla chercher son sac de court puis retourna sous le cerisier, elle s'allongea sur le ventre et sortit ses devoirs, Junsu lui se mit sur le dos la tête posée sur celui de Virginie .

_Dis Junsu, si on allait chercher Junho à l'entraînement, j'en ai marre de faire mes devoirs, de toute façon demain c'est samedi j'ai le week-end pour finir .  
_Oui si tu veux

Junsu alla déposer son carnet dans sa chambre, ils passèrent par la maison des parents de Virginie pour prévenir de leur départ .  
Virginie reprit 2 biscuits  
_Pour Junho, dit-elle à Mme Kim avec un sourire  
Elle prit également dans le frigo 3 brique de Jus d'orange et partit rejoindre Junsu .  
_Où vous allez encore vous deux, cria Mr Kim  
Il n'eut aucune réponse, ils étaient déjà partis  
_Ils sont partis rejoindre Junho, lui répondit sa femme  
_Décidément ils ne peuvent pas se passer les uns des autres, ça va être drôle quand l'un d'eux va se marier.

Junho venait de terminer l'entraînement, il était avec les autres joueurs à parler de dernier .  
_Junho c'est qui la nana avec ton frère ? Demanda l'un des garçons  
_C'est Virginie, la fille des employeurs de mes parents  
_Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ils sont ensemble ?  
_Non, on est très proche tous les 3 on est ensemble depuis qu'on a 1 an

Virginie serra Junho , ce mis légèrement sur la pointe des pieds ,Junho les dépassé de 10 cm elle et Junsu, elle allait lui faire une bisou sur la bouche mais lui fit sur la joue au dernier moment, il n'avait plus l'âge pour le faire se rappela-t-elle, du moins plus en public  
_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là tous les deux?, leur demanda Junho  
_Virginie voulait venir te chercher, répondu Junsu  
_Tu me manquais,Junsu est méchant avec moi, toi t'es gentil au moins  
_Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
_Tu dis que je suis une chieuse, je suis pourtant sympa avec toi, je te ramène des biscuits tout juste sortis du four et toi t'es pas sympa  
_ça va vous manger des biscuits pendant que je ne suis pas là  
_J'en ai pris pour toi  
_C'est sympa ça, je me douche et j'arrive, leurs dit Junho avant de rejoindre les autres au vestiaire.

Junsu et Virginie attendaient Junho assise dans les gradins, l'un des garçons avec qui Junho parlé un peu plus tôt vint à leur rencontre .

_Salut Junsu! dit ce dernier  
_Salut Man Young !  
_Tu es Virginie c'est ça ?  
_C'est bien ça  
_Moi c'est Man Young, dis-moi Virginie, tu as un copain ?  
_Euuu, non, dit elle embarrassé  
_Hum, intéressant, tu es mignonnes tu sais ?  
_Merci, lui répondit elle timidement

Junsu dévisagé Man young, il n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont il parlait à Virginie .  
_Fou lui la paîx Man Young, dis finalement Junsu  
_Quoi ! Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, Junho nous a dit que vous étiez de très bon mais, rien d'autre .  
Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et la tira par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui, Junsu se mit d'un bond sur ses jambes et envoya son point dans la figure de Man Young .

_La touche pas  
_T'es malade toi, tu crois qu'elle va rester toute sa vie avec toi, elle a bien le droit de vivre sa vie non .  
_Pas avec toi en tout cas

Junho avait assisté à la scène, il se dépêcha de les rejoindre, Man young n'était pas du genre à ce laissé faire ni même à renoncer quand il avait une idée en tête.

_Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Man Young, lui dit Junho  
_ Il est malade ton frangin  
_Parle pas comme ça de mon frère  
_Il m'a foutu son point dans la figure pour rien  
_Il a juste pris la défense de Virginie  
_Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, elle n'a rien dit que je sache  
_T'avais pas à la toucher, maintenant dégage  
_Vous êtes bizarre tous les 3  
Il partit finalement en lançant un mauvais regard à Junsu.  
_Bon on y va ! Leurs dit Junho  
_Hum, tien Junho, elle lui tendit les biscuits et une brique de jus d'orange

Il la remercia elle lui déposant un bisou sur le front, elle donna également une brique de boisson à Junsu, il la prit et partit en avant, elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il avait .  
_J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? . Demanda elle a Junho  
_Non, t'inquiète pas, il est juste énervé pour ce qu'il vient de ça passer avec Man Young, ça lui passera.  
Junho ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus .  
Arrivés chez Virginie, les 3 ados retrouvèrent Mme Kim dans la cuisine chez les parents de Virginie, Junho embrassa sa mère .  
_Je vais à la maison, dit Junsu  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, Virginie l'enlaça par-derrière .  
_Merci pour tout a l'heure, lui dit-elle près de l'oreille

Le souffle de la jeune fille près de son oreille provoqua une réaction chez le jeune homme, sous bas-ventre lui chauffé, son entre-jambe réagit elle aussi .Il apprécie l'étreinte de la jeune fille mais la réaction de son corps le perturbe, il desserre les mains qui l'entourent et part précipitamment .  
Virginie baissa la tête , elle était triste, qu'avait elle bien pût lui faire ? , Junho la serra dans ses bras .

_Ça va lui passer t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il

Elle sourit au jeune homme et monte dans sa chambre, Mme Kim regarda plein d'incompréhension , ils avaient déjà eu de petite dispute mais jamais l'un d'eux n'avait été fâché contre l'autre .  
_Junho ! Que s'est-il passé ? Ils se sont disputé ?  
_Non, l'un des gars a dragué Virginie, Junsu a frappé le gars et depuis il ne parle plus à Virginie .  
_Oh je vois  
_Je vais aller le voir .  
Elle lui dit oui de la tête .  
Quand Junho arriva Junsu était assis sur son lit les mains poser au niveau de son bas-ventre .

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu as mal au ventre ?  
_Non, dit-il  
_Qu'est ce que tu as alors ?  
_Rien, laisse-moi, dit ils en s'allongent sur son lit et en tournant le dos à son frère .  
Junho s'assied sur le lit de son frère  
_Junsu ! Je te connais, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas, alors dis-moi stp .  
_J'ai …une …  
_Tu as une quoi ?  
_Une … érection, dit-il gêné  
_Oh, tu es amoureux de Virginie ?  
_Je sais pas, j'étais en colère quand l'autre abruti la touché  
_Junsu… tu devrais oublier, elle n'est pas du même milieu que nous, ses parents sont riches.  
_Ça n'a jamais eu d'importance pour elle  
_Pour elle non, mais ses parents c'est une autre histoire .  
_Tu as raison , c'est ridicule, je ne serait jamais rien d'autre qu'un ami pour elle .dit-il les yeux plein de larmes .  
_Je sais que ça fait mal Su, mais c'est mieux pour vous deux, vous souffririez au final, tu sais que ses parents n'accepteront jamais votre histoire, son père parle souvent du fils de son associer auquel il veut la mariée . Reste son ami, tu seras toujours auprès d'elle de cette façon .  
Junsu laissa couler ses larmes dans les bras de son frère.

Mme Kim vient d'avoir un appel des parents de Virginie, ils ne rentreraient finalement pas avant lundi, ils ont décidé de partir en week-end en tête à tête, le repas étant déjà prêt elle l'emmènera chez elle, elle n'aurait pas à cuisiner deux fois . Elle monta prévenir Virginie et lui dire par la même occasion de venir manger avec eux, quand elle entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille celle-ci était allongée sur son lit les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées jusqu'à épuisement de celles-ci Elle s'assit sur le lit au côté de l'adolescente.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda Mme Kim d'une voix douce en lui caressant les cheveux.  
Virginie s'assied sur le lit et se blottit dans les bras de Mme Kim  
_Pourquoi il est comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?  
_Qui ça ? Junsu ?  
_Oui, il ne me parle plus depuis tout a l'heure, ce n'est pas de ma faute si l'ami de Junho me dragué .  
_ Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils pour ça, comme le dis Junho ça lui passera, laisse-le bouder quand il en aura marre il reviendra .  
_J'espère qu'il en aura vite marre, il me manque déjà  
Mme Kim sourit  
_ça ne dure jamais longtemps vos disputes, tu viens manger à la maison, tes parents ne rentrent que lundi, ils sont partis en week-end .  
_Pour changer, je me demande pourquoi ils ont fait un enfant, il me laisse toujours seule de toute façon , vous êtes plus une mère pour moi que ma propre mère, heureusement que je vous ai vous, Mr Kim et les garçons .

Mme Kim l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et la prit par la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à chez elle.

Virginie et Mme Kim déposèrent le repas sur la table .

_Tu va chercher les garçons stp Virginie .

Elle s'exécuta, Junsu passa à côté d'elle en lui adressant un rapide regard, Junho mit son bras autour de ses épaules en lui souriant, il a vu la tristesse dans ses yeux .  
Il ni eut pas un mot pendant le repas .

_Il se passe quoi ici, la guerre a été déclarée ? demanda Mr Kim  
_Non pas du tout , répondit Junsu  
_Pourquoi vous ne parlez pas alors ?

Mme Kim lança des regards sévères à son mari pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait se taire mais celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre le message.

_ Je n'ai rien à lui dire, si elle veut parler qu'elle aille voir son petit copain. Continua Junsu  
_ Su …arrête, lui dit Junho le regard plein de reproche  
_Ce n'est pas mon petit copain, je m'en fiche complètement de ce garçon, dit elle en mordillant ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Merci pour le repas Mme Kim, je vais rentrer me coucher.  
_Mais tu n'as presque rien mangé  
_Je n'ai pas très faim, je ne suis pas très bien je vais aller me coucher  
_Tu ne reste pas dormir avec les garçons ?  
_ Non, je préfère rentrer, bonne nuit, dit-elle avant de refermer la porte

Junsu n'avait rien mangé lui non plus, il quitta la table et remonta dans sa chambre .  
_J'ai raté quelque chose ? Il se passe quoi ? ,Dit Mr Kim  
_Les premières amours, lui répondit sa femme  
_Quoi ! Ces deux-là son amoureux ?  
_Junsu c'est sur en tout cas , dit Junho  
_Elle aussi, me dis pas que tu n'avais pas vu venir la chose? , Dit-elle à son mari  
_Bah non  
_ Moi oui, il y a des regards et des gestes qui ne trompent pas entre eux deux .  
_Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien vu moi  
_ Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'ils cherchent toujours le regard de l'autre, qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire sans ce toucher .  
_Si mais c'est pareil avec Junho  
_Non ce n'est pas pareil, vraiment tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez .  
_Je vais monter aussi moi, dit finalement Junho

Quand il entra dans la chambre son frère était à la fenêtre, il regardait Virginie allonger sur son lit, leurs fenêtres sont l'une face à l'autre .

_Tu crois qu'elle dort ? Où Peut-être elle pleure ? . Demanda Junsu à son frère _ Je sais pas, si tu veux savoir va voir toi-même  
_J'ai été nul hein ?  
_Je te le fais pas dire, pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Si tu veux qu'elle s'éloigne complètement de toi continu tu es sur le bon chemin .

Junsu sorti de sa chambre et alla à la cuisine .

_C'est quoi le dessert ce soir ? Demanda-t-il à sa mère  
_J'avais fait un gâteau au chocolat pour les parents de Virginie, il est au frais

Il en coupa une part, prit 2 cuillères et sortit de la maison en prenant la clé de ses voisins que sa mère gardait .  
Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et monta dans la chambre de son amie .Il s'approcha du lit, posa le gâteau sur la table de chevet .

_Du gâteau au chocolat ça te dit mademoiselle la gourmande .  
Virginie sursauta  
_Tu m'as fait peur  
_N'importe qui peut entrer ici tu n'entends rien, tu deviens sourde ma vieille _N'IMPORTE QUOI , c'est toi qui te faufiles comme un chat, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'abord ?  
_Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure , tu me pardonnes ?  
Elle se jeta dans ses bras  
_évidemment que je te pardonne  
Ils restèrent un moment serré dans les bras de l'autre .  
_Bon on le mange ce gâteau, dit-il  
Il prit place à ses côtés, lui donna une cuillère et ils partagèrent le gâteau.  
Une fois ce dernier fini, ils s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre en de dévorant des yeux avant de s'endormir .

Mme Kim et Junho n'avaient rien manqué du spectacle, un sourire de tendresse était affiché sur leurs visages .  
_Vous jouez les voyeurs maintenant ? dit Mr Kim en entrant dans la chambre de ses fils  
_Pas du tout , je m'assure juste que tout va bien, dit elle gêné d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac.  
_C'est ça, je vais me coucher, lui dit son mari un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

elle suivit son mari  
_Maman !  
_Oui ?  
_Tu penses qu'on doit leurs dirent que leurs sentiments sont partagés .  
_Non, tu sais que ses parents ont d'autres plans pour elle, son père n'acceptera pas leurs couples, on n'est pas du même milieu qu'eux et son père est très à cheval là-dessus, ils souffriraient, c'est leur premier coup de cœur, il faut espérer que ça leur passera, en attendant on ne peut que voir l'évolution et espérer qu'ils passent à autre chose.  
_Oui mais s'ils ne passent pas à autre chose qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?  
_Je ne sais pas Junho, ce que je sais c'est qu'ils auront le cœur brisé . Dit-elle le cœur serré.  
_Peut-être que son père l'acceptera s'ils sont vraiment amoureux  
_Tu sais bien que non, c'est un homme très dur, tu le vois très bien, il se contente du minimum de contact avec sa fille, il aime l'argent .  
_ Hum...  
_Ne te fais pas de soucis, je suis certaine que ça leur passera . Dit-elle sans vraiment y croire .

Les jours passèrent, nous étions début Juin , il n'y avait pas eu de changement dans le duo Junsu/Virginie, tout était resté comme avant, cela rassura Mme Kim, elle aurait aimé les voir s'aimer mais c'était impossible alors elle était ravie que rien ne change, ils n'auraient pas à souffrir .  
Il faisait très chaud cet après-midi , Virginie était seule comme d'habitude ses parents étaient encore en déplacement.

Junsu et Virginie n'avaient pas cours , comme il faisait très chaud ils décidèrent de profiter de la piscine, leurs rires et leur crient de joie étaient si fort que les voisins du bas de la rue auraient pu les entendre .  
Quand ils en eurent assez de l'eau, ils s'allongèrent sur les chaises longues pour ce faire sécher.  
Il est 17h ils enfilent leurs vêtements, Virginie attrape un bouquin et Junsu son carnet de Chanson et ils se dirigent vers leurs cerisiers au fond du jardin.

17H30 Junho devrait bientôt arriver, les deux adolescents étaient plongés dans ce qu'ils faisaient quand Ils entendirent Mme Kim crier à son mari .

_Viens vite, il faut aller à l'hôpital, Junho a eu un accident, lui dit-elle en pleure.  
Junsu et Virginie se redressèrent , abandonne ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et se précipite à la maison .  
_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Junho ? , Dit Junsu paniqué  
_L'hôpital vient de m'appeler, il s'est fait renverser par une voiture  
_Comment va-t-il ? Dit Virginie les larmes aux yeux .  
_Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont rien dit, on va à l'hôpital, on vous appellera dès qu'on a des nouvelles . Répondit Mme Kim  
_Non on vient avec vous, dit Junsu  
_Ok  
Ils partirent tous les 4 pour l'hôpital, arrivée à ce dernier une infirmière les conduit dans une salle d'attente et leur dit que le médecin viendra leur donner des nouvelles.  
Mr et Mme Kim sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Mr Kim serre sa femme contre lui pour la rassurer, Junsu et Virginie eux sont resté debout appuyer contre le mur face à Mr et Mme Kim, ils se tiennent fermement la main pour se soutenir .

Le médecin vient enfin les voir Au bout d'une heure  
_Comment va-t-il ? demanda Mme Kim  
_Sa vie n'est pas en danger, cependant il est dans le coma, je ne peux vous dire quand il en sortira, ça peut être demain comme ça peut-être dans 3 mois .

Ils eurent un choc , sa vie n'est pas en danger c'est le plus important , maintenant il faut espérer qu'il sorte rapidement du coma.  
_Merci Docteur, dit Mr Kim  
_On peut le voir, Demanda sa mère  
_Oui, mais pas longtemps et justes deux personnes .  
_Vas-y, dit Mr Kim à sa femme  
_Fais lui un bisou pour moi, dit Virginie à Junsu  
_Je peux y aller papa ?  
_Oui

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la chambre, Junsu et sa mère entrèrent dans cette dernière, Virginie attendit avec Mr Kim .  
Mme Kim prit la main de son fils et lui parla, Junsu tira le rideau de la vitre qui donne dans le couloir pour permettre à Virginie et Mr Kim de le voir .  
Ils approchèrent de la vitre, Virginie fondit en larmes à la vue de Junho allongé sur son lit d'hôpital, Junsu lui sourit et posa sa main sur la vitre, elle posa la sienne sur celle de Junsu au travers de la vitre, lui aussi avait envie de pleurer mais il retenait ses larmes pour sa mère et pour Virginie . Mr Kim passa son bras autour des épaules de celle-ci et fit un sourire a son fils, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait aller au côté de son frère qu'il restait avec elle

Personne ne dit un mot sur le chemin du retour, Mme Kim regardait dehors plongée dans ses pensées, Mr Kim lui faisait attention à la route et les deux jeunes gens étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre .  
Arrivée chez eux, Virginie dit  
_Je veux pas rester seule chez moi ce soir , je peux rester avec toi Junsu ?  
_ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il à ses parents  
_Vous nous demandez l'autorisation maintenant ?, bien sûr que non ça ne dérange pas.

Virginie alla chez elle chercher ses affaires.  
Une fois de retour, quand ils furent en pyjama tous les deux, ils montèrent dans la chambre des garçons, ils prirent les couvertures, ils en déposent au sol avec leurs oreillers et avec le reste des couvertures ils firent une tente comme ils le faisaient dans leur enfance .  
Ils s'allongèrent l'un en face de l'autre, plongèrent leurs regards dans celui de l'autre et s'endormirent en ce donnant la main.

Nous sommes déjà mi-juin , voilà deux semaines que Junho est dans le coma, ils se relaient par équipe de deux à son chevet.

C'est enfin les vacances d'été, il est 14h quand elle sort des cours, elle n'a eu qu'une seule heure de cours cet après-midi, Virginie ne rentra pas directement chez elle, elle devait retrouver Junsu à l'hôpital, c'est à leurs tours de rester auprès de Junho, elle emprunta donc un chemin différents, elle suivit une petite route qui passe dans des clairières, elle cueillit des fleurs pour Junho, en suivant les fleurs elle atterrit sur une petite étendue d'eau perdue au milieu de la nature et entouré d'arbres , le soleil refléte dans l'eau, rendant le paysage encore plus beau .  
Elle prit une photo du lieu avec son portable pour la montrer à Junsu, elle reviendrait ici avec lui c'est certain .  
Elle arriva la première à l'hôpital, elle mit les fleurs dans un vase, tira une chaise jusqu'au lit de Junho, lui fit un bisou et lui raconta sa journée .  
Junsu arriva à son tour .  
_C'est toi qui lui as ramené les fleurs ?  
_Oui, je les ai cueilli sur le chemin, d'ailleurs il faut que je te montre quelque chose.  
Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et montra la photo prise un peu plus tôt.  
_C'est où ça ?, demanda Junsu  
_Pas loin d'ici, je suis tombé dessus en cueillant les fleurs pour Junho.  
_C'est magnifique, tu m'y emmènera ?  
_évidemment

Mr et Mme Kim arrivèrent au chevet de Junho vers 18 h, après un dernier bisou à Junho, Junsu et Virginie partirent pour laisser la place aux parents de ce dernier.  
Virginie ne partit pas dans la même direction que d'habitude .  
_Tu vas où comme ça ?. Lui demanda Junsu en lui courant après  
_Au petit lac  
_Maintenant ? Mais le soleil va ce coucher  
_Justement, je veux voir cet endroit au coucher du soleil, tes parents sont à l'hôpital avec Junho et les miens comme d'habitude ils ne sont pas là, tu viens ?

Junsu la suivit, quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu,Junsu fut émerveillé, comment un endroit aussi beau pouvait ce caché là sans que personne ne le sache ?, ils s'acièrent au bord de l'eau contre un arbre, le soleil commencé a ce coucher donnant des couleurs rouge orangé au ciel qui se reflète dans l'eau du lac . Ils restèrent là à regarder le magnifique spectacle qui s'offre à eux, Virginie mis sa tête sur l'épaule de Junsu et celui-ci l'entoura de ses bras . Ils contemplaient le paysage et se promirent d'y revenir avec Junho quand il serait sorti du coma .

Les deux jeux gens se regardèrent ,leurs visages ce rapproché sans qu'aucun d'eux ne le réalise vraiment, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, elles s'ouvrent légèrement pour capturer celles de leurs partenaires.  
le bout de leur langue part à la recherche de l'autre , elles se frôlent, les faisant frissonné, puis se caressent l'une l'autre, s'introduisent dans la bouche de l'autre pour la découvrir, leurs corps trembles sous l'émotion .  
Ils finissent par se séparer mais ne ce quitte pas des yeux, ils viennent d'offrir a l'autre leur premier baiser .


	3. Chapter 3

**Junho sortit du coma fin Juin, les médecins l'avaient autorisé à rentrer chez lui une semaine plus tard ._  
_**

**Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'il est rentré, sa mère ne l'a toujours pas autorisé à sortir de sa chambre ._  
_Le temps se fait de plus en plus long , il aimerait pouvoir rejoindre Virginie et Junsu._  
_Ces derniers passe beaucoup de temps auprès de lui, mais il les voit partir tous les jours et il aimerait savoir où ils se rendent comme ça ._  
_Il a également vu un changement chez eux, ils sont plus joyeux, ils se chercher constamment du regard ._  
_**

**Tant pis sa mère ne sera probablement pas contente mais il quitte le lit quand même ._  
_**

**Il descend , sort de la maison et reste caché derrière la haie de jardin, il observe son frère et son amie qui sont sur le point de quitter la maison._  
_Il les laisse prendre de l'avance et les suit ._  
_Les deux amies traverses diverses clairières, ils finissent par arrivaient au petit lac ._  
_Quand ils arrivèrent à celui-ci et qu'ils étaient sûrs d'être seul,Junsu passa ses bras autour des hanches de Virginie, elle enroula les siens autour de sa nuque ._  
_Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser ._  
_**

**_Les sales petits cachottiers, _dit Junho pour lui-même_ ._  
_**

**Il les laissa profiter du contact de leurs lèvres et quand ils finirent par se séparer il dit**

**_Vous contiez me le dire un jour ?_  
_**

**Les deux jeunes amoureux sursautèrent **

**_Junho qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, _demanda Junsu_**

**_J'en avais marre de rester au lit, je voulais savoir où vous alliez tous les jours et ce que vous pouviez bien faire. Maintenant je sais ._  
_**

**Ils restèrent tous les 3 au bord du lac , Junsu et Virginie étaient ravis de pouvoir enfin partager leur petit coin de paradis avec Junho ._  
_Ils étaient aussi heureux de pouvoir partager le bonheur de leurs amours avec quelqu'un ._  
_**

**Junho était vraiment heureux pour eux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de sa mère ._  
_« son père n'acceptera pas leurs couples, ... ce que je sais c'est qu'ils auront le cœur brisé »_  
_Peu importe ils étaientheureux pour le moment , c'est le plus important , il serait là pour eux quoi qu'il arrive .**

**Ils passèrent beaucoup de temps au Lac, ils avaient pris de nombreuses photos ici, l'endroit est si beau, ça leur ferait de belle photos souvenir ._  
_**

**Junho avait recommencé l'entraînement de base-ball début Août, cela fait une semaine et tout son passe très bien .**

**Les parents de Virginie rentrèrent plutôt que prévus, Mr et Mme Kim étaient partis en course et Junho lui était à l'entraînement. **

**Junsu et Virginie étaient seules, comme la plupart du temps quand ils n'étaient pas au lac , ils étaient dans la piscine, ce sachant complètement seul ils en profitaient pour se câliner et s'embrasser.**

**Mr et Mme Kim ainsi que Junho étaient au courant de leurs relations mais la pudeur voulaient qu'ils n'étalent pas trop leurs sentiments devant les autres .  
**

**Le père de la jeune fille sortit a la recherche de quelqu'un, la maison étant vide .  
Quand il arriva à la piscine les deux amoureux étaient dans l'eau, Virginie avait ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Junsu, elle le tenait par le cou et ils s'embrasser amoureusement .  
**

** _ Virginie ! sort de là tout de suite ! . _les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent apeurés_**

**Elle sortit finalement de l'eau Junsu la talonna .  
**

** _Papa ! vous deviez rentrer que dans 2 jours **

** _ Désolés pour toi jeune fille, nous sommes rentrait plus tôt et je peux dire que l'accueil est loin de me plaire .  
**

**Sa femme arriva en entendant son mari hausser la voix**

** _Que ce passe t'il ?. _Demanda elle _**

** _ Je viens de voir ma fille faire des cochonneries dans la piscine avec Junsu**

** _ Pardon ?  
_ On s'embrasser papa ,c'est tout **

** _C'est déjà trop, Junsu rentre chez toi, j'irai voir tes parents plus tard .  
**

**Il regarda Virginie, elle lui fit un signe de tête lui indiquant qu'il pouvait partir .  
Le père de cette dernière l'attrapa par le bras et la tira à l'intérieur .  
Une fois a l'intérieur il la gifla **

** _Tu me fais honte, comment oses-tu te comporter ainsi, avec le fils de nos employés de surcroît.  
_Je l'aime papa**

** _Tu l'aimes dit tu ?_  
__Oui papa **

** _Que sais-tu de l'amour ? C'est tes hormones qui parle comme toutes les adolescentes, et il a profité de la situation voilà tout ._  
__Il n'a profité de rien du tout , tu me demandes ce que je sais de l'amour ? Certainement plus que toi, a part toi tu n'aime personne ._  
_Il la gifla à nouveau **

** _Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, je ne t'es pas éduqué de cette façon **

**Elle le regarda en souriant, la main posée sur sa joue endolorie **

** _Humpf, tu ne m'as pas éduqué de cette façon ? Tu ne m'as pas éduqué du tout Ce sont ses gens visiblement pas sasser bien pour toi qui ont éduqué ta propre fille . C'est madame Kim qui me prenait dans ses bras quand j'avais peur le soir, c'est elle qui restait à mes côtés quand j'étais malade.**

**C'est Mr Kim qui m'a apprit à faire du vélo ou encore à nager.**

**Tu étais où papa pendant que des personnes étrangères à ta famille prenaient soin de ta fille ? **

**Où était tu quand je me suis faite agressé a la sortie d'école parce que j'étais une fille de bourge ? Est-ce toi qui as pris ma défense ? Non ! C'est Junho, Est ce toi qui m'as serré dans tes bras pour me réconforter et me rassurer ? Non plus ! Mais Junsulà fait.**

**Tu étais trop occupé avec ta formidable carrière, ta carrière a toujours été plus importante que moi .**

**Il leva de nouveau la main pour la gifler **

** _ça suffit, tu sais très bien qu'elle a raison ! _intervint sa femme _**

** _Tu es de son côté ?_  
__Je suis du côté de personne **

** _Parfait puisque tout le monde est contre moi dans cette maison, je m'en vais**

**Il partit en claquant la porte , Virginie pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, pour une fois sa mère joua son rôle de mère et la prit dans ses bras .  
_ Maman … je l'aime tellement, _dit elle en pleurant _**

** _Je sais ma chérie, je sais  
**

**Junsu était chez lui, il attendait le retour de ses parents, en pleure lui aussi .  
Ses parents rentrèrent finalement, ils trouvèrent leurs fils en larmes dans le salon.  
**

** _Junsu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _s'inquiéta Mme Kim _**

** _Ils nous... ont... surprit, _articula-t-il difficilement_ **

** _Qui Junsu ?  
_Les parents … de Virginie !  
_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?  
_Qu'ils viendraient... vous parler **

** _Calme toi, _dit elle en serrant son fils contre son cœur_  
**

**Le soir venu on frappa à la porte des Kim, Mr Kim ouvrit, Virginie et ses parents se trouvaient derrière celle-ci.  
Il les invita à entrer, ils prirent tous placent autour de la table.**

** _Vous savez déjà pourquoi on est ici **

** _Oui,_ répondit Mr Kim _**

** _Étiez vous au courant de cette relation ?  
_Non ,ils ne savaient pas papa **

** _Tais-toi, c'est à Mr et Mme Kim que je parle, le saviez-vous ?  
**

**Virginie regarda les Kim et leur fit non de la tête, les implorant des yeux de confirmer ses paroles .  
**

** _Non, _répondit au bout de quelques secondes Mr Kim_ **

** _Je n'irais pas par 4 chemin, je n'approuve pas leurs relations, ma fille épousera le fils de mon associé, je suis désolé Junsu, je dois m'assurer de l'avenir de ma fille, tu as pu le voir elle est habituée à un certain confort .  
_Je m'en fous du fric, j'épouserais pas l'idiot de fils de ton associé .  
_Je t'ai demandé de te taire, _Gronda t'il _**

** _ Chéri voyons, tu ne peux pas l'obliger à épouser quelqu'un qu'elle n'aime pas .  
_Je ne t'es pas demandé ton avis, de toute façon le problème sera réglé dans quelques jours, j'ai téléphoné à mon ami proviseur à Paris, elle finira sa scolarité dans son lycée .Son départ est prévu pour dans une semaine, jusque-là elle sera consignée dans sa chambre et je vous demanderais de garder vos fils chez vous jusqu'à son départ, qu'ils aillent où bon leur semble mais qu'ils restent loin d'elle .  
_Non ! Je veux pas ! Maman dit quelque chose !  
_Je suis désolé ma chérie, il ne veut rien entendre, _dit-elle le cœur serrer devant la détresse de sa fille ._  
Elle se blottit dans les bras de Junsu**

** _Je veux pas partir loin de lui, je vous en prie .  
**

**Les larmes des deux enfants coulèrent à flots, la mère de cette dernière ainsi que les Kim avaient le cœur en morceaux, ils s'aiment, mais que pouvaient ils faire ?, il avait pris sa décision et rien ni personne ne le ferait changer d'avis . **

**Il attrapa sa fille par le bras et la tira violemment, ils eurent juste le temps de se voler un dernier baiser ._  
_**

**Virginie fut envoyée dans sa chambre, son téléphone portable ainsi que son ordinateur lui furent confisqués pour s'assurer qu'elle n'aurait pas de contact avec Junsu, les portes de la maison était fermé à clé et son père gardait la clé sur lui ._  
_La seule chose qu'il leur reste c'est la fenêtre de leurs chambres, il avait pensé fermer les volets mais il ne le fit pas, il n'allait quand même pas l'enfermer dans le noir comme une bête sauvage ._  
_**

**Ils se regardaient par la fenêtre, ils ne pleuraient pas, ils n'avaient plus de larmes, leurs corps en étaient vidés ._  
_Junsu souffla sur la vitre pour faire de la buée et il y dessina un cœur, Virginie lui répondit de la même façon ._  
_**

**Elle eut soudains une idée, il ne pouvait pas parler par texto, ni par internet mais ils pouvaient toujours utiliser le papier.**

**Elle attrapa un stylo et une feuille de papier **

**« Je suis désolé pour tout ça Su, je ne veux pas partir loin de toi « **

**elle fit un avion avec la feuille et retourna à la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit, elle fit signe à Junsu d'en faire autant. **

**Quand la fenêtre de ce dernier fut ouverte, elle envoya l'avion de papier en direction du jeune homme, heureusement pour eux il n'y avait pas de vent .  
**

**Junsu intercepta le papier, le lu et répondit **

**« Pars avec moi « **

**l'avion reparti au point de départ. Il fit des allers-retours entre leurs fenêtres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient mis d'accord, ils allaient s'enfuir ensemble et Junho les aiderait .  
Elle descendit doucement les escaliers, prit un sac à dos et mit à l'intérieur, une lampe-torche , quelque vêtement de rechange, un peu de provision et prit une couverture .  
Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ouvrit la fenêtre et jeta son sac aux garçons qui l'attendaient dehors .  
Elle fit soudainement demi-tours et alla dans la salle fouiller les poches de la veste de son père.**

**Elle y trouva son portefeuille et l'allégea de l'argent qu'il contenait avant de repartir dans la salle de bain et de sauté par la fenêtre, elle fut attrapée par son amoureux . **


End file.
